57
by snapebatch
Summary: John no sabe muy bien cómo manejar la intrusión de La Mujer en su rutina con Sherlock. One shot. El fanart de la portada no me pertenece. Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, lamentablemente. Los derechos a sus respectivos autores. Sherlock BBC.


John podría decir muchas cosas sobre cómo él y Sherlock habían comenzado su relación, pero sólo entiende que primero estaban discutiendo sobre Moriarty, y luego estaban besándose en la cama del más alto.

Nunca acordaron una relación seria, pero sabía que él ya no quería salir con nadie más, no luego de probar y sentir a Sherlock. No quería precipitarse, pero su corazón simplemente se había adelantado y había decido amar al hombre sin pensar en las consecuencias; tampoco iba a quejarse (no tanto, aunque sea), porque Sherlock era, detrás de todas esas capas de indiferencia, alguien con un corazón que sólo buscaba un poco de cariño real.

Y John _sabía_ que Sherlock _sabía_ que él lo amaba, y nunca le dijo nada, ni lo recriminó por ello. Aunque tampoco le había correspondido. Pero John estaba bien con ello, porque Sherlock no lo echaba de su cama por las mañanas, ni lo abandonaba luego de una noche de pasión. Sherlock era tímidamente dulce, acariciando silenciosamente su cabello mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas sobre las piernas de John y lo atraía más hacia él. A veces, luego de fascinantes casos, Sherlock despertaba a John con besos sobre su rostro, o hasta con dulces melodías de su violín. John nunca lo habría creído un hombre mínimamente demostrativo, pero definitivamente no iba a quejarse.

John estaba feliz con esa extraña convivencia, entre casos, disparos y noches excitantes. Era el peligro de la mañana lo que lograba que John sea tan _demostrativo_ con Sherlock por las noches, y el peligro siempre era (o a veces, dependiendo de la situación y los involucrados) bienvenido por John.

Hasta que apareció sin aviso, golpeándole en el rostro, riéndose de él y quitándole lo que apreciaba con un simple pestañeo.

Sherlock no lo amaba, no lo había dicho, y las acciones de Sherlock cuando sólo eran ellos dos no eran una prueba válida de _amor_, pero a John no le importaba. John sólo necesitaba a Sherlock a su lado. Con eso era más que feliz.

Luego, Mycroft los llevó a él y a Sherlock al Palacio de Buckingham, y todo había comenzado a terminar.

Irene Adler era, en palabras de John, una mujer sumamente hermosa y muchísimo más que inteligente. Si John lo sabía, Sherlock lo tenía tan claro como el agua, pero eso no parecía ser cierto. John había llegado a la habitación, encontrando a Sherlock sentado en el sofá donde lo había dejado, mirando fijamente a la desnuda mujer frente a él (_sobre_ él), y John no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que era porque Sherlock simplemente no observaba, y lo confirmó luego cuando él le mandó una mirada analizadora y luego volvió hacia la mujer, frunciendo el ceño, confundido.

—Ser inteligente es el nuevo "sexy".— Había dicho ella, y John había mirado a Sherlock antes de estar de acuerdo.

Esa noche Sherlock no había ido a dormir hasta muy tarde, pero a John no le importó, porque Sherlock aún estaba a su lado, pasando un brazo sobre su estómago y durmiendo cerca de su rostro. Eso no significa que John haya logrado dormir. Miró a Sherlock dormir, sin evitar que su mano se dirigiera al sedoso cabello del hombre, acariciando suavemente. Sabía que esa tarde había pasado _algo_ importante, pero su cerebro promedio no podía saber qué.

Luego creyó descubrirlo, unas mañanas después, cuando un gemido de mujer provino del teléfono de Sherlock, quien evitaba su mirada. Trató de sacarle información, pero sólo logró que Sherlock se encerrara en sí mismo. Sonrió, sin encontrar nada divertido en la situación aparte de su suerte, mientras volvía a leer el diario.

Pero cuando John entendió perfectamente lo que sucedía, fue cuando Irene Adler murió.

Sherlock estuvo de duelo un tiempo, componiendo melodías tristes y románticas en su violín. John había vuelto a su habitación, ya que la noche de Navidad, cuando había intentado entrar, Sherlock había cerrado desde dentro, y John lo entendió. Sherlock había perdido a una persona que lo apreciaba por su inteligencia y disfrutaba verlo trabajar, como John lo hacía. Pero John no tenía lo que Irene tenía, y eso era la inteligencia suficiente como para ser un oponente digno de Sherlock maldito Holmes.

John nunca tuvo problemas de autoestima demasiado importantes, era un hombre bastante atractivo, según parejas y ligues que tuvo alguna vez, y también se creía lo suficiente inteligente, sin llegar a ser un presumido o un completo idiota. Creía que eso era suficiente para Sherlock: una persona adicta al peligro que dependía de un campo de batalla y que lograba aceptar todas sus manías, por desagradables o raras que sean; un hombro firme por el cual apoyarse, una mano fuerte por la cual agarrarse para no caer.

Pero Irene Adler tenía razón, y es que ser inteligente era el nuevo sexy. Y Sherlock también lo sabía y también estaba de acuerdo con eso, porque él había caído preso de la poca vergüenza y las geniales tácticas de manipulación de La Mujer.

SHJW

_¿Estás celoso?_

John suspiró nuevamente, sintiendo los rizos de Sherlock haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello y la suave respiración de éste sobre su pecho. En la noche anterior Sherlock le había confesado que había salvado a la Mujer de su muerte, y no sabía exactamente cómo sentirse con eso.

Debería de entender a Sherlock, ya que Irene Adler era, posiblemente, lo más cercano a un amigo que le llegaba a los talones que Sherlock podría tener nunca, pero eso no le quitaba el regusto amargo de su boca.

_¿Estás celoso?_

Maldición, por supuesto que lo estaba. Irene Adler podría tener a quien quisiera a sus pies, y la trampa que le había tendido a Sherlock sólo lo había confirmado.

Y para colmo, Sherlock le confirmó que ella, Irene Adler, La Mujer, estaba enamorado de él. Irene enamorado de Sherlock, Sherlock atraído a la idea de una competencia intelectual.

Suspiró levemente, apretando inconscientemente su brazo sobre Sherlock.

—Deja de pensar, es molesto.

La ronca (aún más, gracias al sueño) voz de Sherlock lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonrió levemente, observando el cabello de Sherlock.

—No puedo dejar de pensar, para tu mala suerte.

—Pero sí puedes cambiar el rumbo de tus pensamientos, o evitarlos físicamente.— Sherlock se acomodó, girando su rostro hacia John. Los ojos azules profundos lo observaron por entre el cabello deordenado, analizándolo.—Sigues en conflicto por Adler.

John comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Sherlock, presionando suavemente sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo, logrando que su compañero entrecerrara los ojos y deje escapar un pequeño gemido de placer ante el masaje. Sonrió, aunque no duró mucho.

—Supongo que solamente me he enfrentado a la realidad.

Sherlock levantó un poco la cabeza, buscando que John con continúe con el masaje, aunque no dejó de responder con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de paz.

—La realidad a la que dices enfrentarte no es una nueva realidad, ya que nada ha cambiado salvo por tu humor y tu poca capacidad para observar.— John levantó una ceja y detuvo su mano, logrando que Sherlock abriera un ojo con molestia.—Sólo digo lo obvio, John.

—¿Vas a decirme que no preferirías estar resolviendo algún enigma con ella a que estar aquí ahora mismo?

—Mientras continúes con el masaje, siempre preferiría estar aquí. Es agradable trabajar con un estímulo físico relajante.— Cuando John volvió a su pequeño labor, Sherlock dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de felicidad.—No sé por qué crees que quisiera tener una estrecha relación con Irene Adler. ¿Una, dos veces, hablando sobre casos? Perfecto. ¿Escucharla hablar sobre sus estimulantes sexuales y sus posiciones favoritas sobre la barra para desayunar? Ella tendrá una mente increíble, pero es, principalmente, una maestra del sexo. Creo tener suficiente con que tú te masturbes todos los días en la ducha. ¡Oye!— Sherlock se quejó, luego de que John le haya estirado fuertemente del cabello. John lo ignoró.

—Pero los mensajes...

—Cincuenta y seis mensajes invitándome a cenar.— Sherlock suspiró, pareciendo un poco harto.—Como si quisiera cenar. No le contesté ningún mensaje de todos ellos y aún así seguía insistiendo. Las mujeres no son mi área, complicadamente aburridas.

John rió levemente, aunque se mordió el labio cuando Sherlock volvió a gemido bajo en satisfacción por su masaje.

—Cincuenta y siete.— Sherlock frunció el ceño, mientras abría perezosamente sus ojos.—Cincuenta y siete mensajes, no cincuenta y seis.

—Creo que el imbécil soy yo, al final del día.— Sherlock bufó, incorporándose y subiéndose sobre John con hastío.—Me pongo a discutir con un hombre que cuenta cuántos gemidos de mujer recibo, y se excita con los míos. ¿Qué pasó con aquél médico militar que me prometieron?

—Mhm, ahora mismo sólo está el soldado. Espero no sea un inconveniente.

John sonrió, engreído, y Sherlock rodó los ojos.

La Mujer podía ser todo lo inteligente que quisiera, a John ya no le interesaba. No cuando Sherlock se aferraba a él tan fuertemente mientras repartía besos y chupetones por el largo de su cuello y pecho.

Un gemido agudo resonó por la habitación, y John lo recibió con mucho gusto mientras sus dientes apretaban uno de los pezones de Sherlock, quien echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.


End file.
